Naruto: Heir of the Dovah
by Kigen No KitsuneOokami
Summary: After a fierce attack at the age of five, young Naruto is saved by order of Akatosh. Come read as he shows the world what he's made of. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Heir of the Dovah**

**Kigen: Yo my readers! What's up?! Anyway, it's been a bit since I put up a story/chapter. So! I thought it would be a little treat for you all to have something new to read. I love Naruto, in fact I'm a big fan. However I am disappointed in Kisimoto lately due to him powerfucking the Uchihas all the time. It's so fucking annoying. Really? He's going to have to Sharingan be able to evolve into the Rennigan?! What BULLSHIT! Also, bullshit on Obito being Tobi. That is the most pathetic idea ever and totally unoriginal. Why the fuck couldn't Tobi be Madara's brother or some othe kind of unexpected twist?! That's bullshit man! *calms down* I'm cool I'm cool. Anyhow something else I love and hold near and dear to my heart is something I think we can all enjoy. Skyrim. That's right. Fuckin' Skyrim! I love the Elder Scroll games! Skyrims my fav! So I got to thinking. Why not combine the two? There's a few good stories of this combination already. With Naruto awakening Dovahkiin powers during the Mizuki incident or he goes to Skyrim…but I haven't seen anything like what I'm showing you all! So sit back! Shut up! AND ENJOY THE RIDE! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. So shut up before I shove my Fus and Ro up your ass with my Dah!**

**STORY START!**

"GET THE DEMON!"

"KILL IT NOW"

"MAKE IT PAY FOR OUR FAMILIES!"  
These were the words that spurred the target of their hatred to run faster, ducking through alleyways and dodging thrown items by unknown assailants who cheered the mob on.

'Gotta get outta here!' thought the poor child known as Naruto Uzumaki, the 'Demon Child' of Konoha ga Kure. His legs were so tired. His muscles were on the point of shutting down due to how long the mob had been chasing him. It was only the adrenaline and fear of being caught that kept him going.

A cry rose from his throat as a kunai pierced his left shoulder. Cheers of twisted glee roared from the mob as they approached the helpless child.

"w-why?" he asked with tears coming from his fearful blue eyes.

"WHY?!" A villager screamed. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY YOU FILTHY DEMON SCUM! YOU KILLED OUR FAMLIES AND OUR BELOVED YONDAIME!" and with that, the blows came. Punches flew, Kicks landed, knives stabbed, and bones broke. Screams of a tortured child rang throughout the area, yet no one cared.

'Please someone, ANYONE, help me please!' the child silently begged in his mind.

Little did he know that his prayer was about to be answered.

***Ten Minutes Later***

"TIME TO DIE DEMON!" a deranged Chunin exclaimed as he withdrew a katana from his waist. Raising it above his head, the man brought the blade down onto the child's neck. "DIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" he screamed. Until-

"SLSH!"

Two blades were then seen impaled through his back and out his chest. His own weapon had almost reached Naruto.

The blades are removed from the 'mans' body. His killers are revealed to be two women. One appears to be rather beautiful. She wore strange metal armor with what appears to be leather mixed in. Her brown hair framed her face which was beautiful, but contorted in anger at the mob who dared to hurt the child before her.

The other woman appears to be human-like; however her skin was a light shade of blue. She wore a strange leather armor which does little to hide her beauty. Her red hair flowed to the center of her shoulders. Her bright red eyes glare at the monsters who dare call themselves people.

Backing away in fear, the mob watched as the metal clad of the two picked up the broken body of the poor Naruto and walked back to her companion. Checking his pulse, both breathed a heavy sigh of relief as they looked at him with pained eyes.

"THEY KILLED HIM!" one of the civilian mob members screamed in fear. The two women turn back to the mob, their anger now at its peak. One of the Jounin of the mob stepped forward, "Hand over the demon now, or die with it." He brandished a kunai to emphasize his point. He took a step back as the blue toned woman stepped forward carrying her sword. "You dare harm a child." Her voice was laced with fury at the fool before her. Gritting his teeth the Jounin replied in anger "That is no child! That is a demon in human form! IT DESERVES NOTHING BUT DEATH!" he finished with a roar, the mob yelling in agreement.

Her red eyes glare at both him and the crowd behind him. "You are fools." She started. "The only demons I see are the ones who dared to attack a defenseless child." The crowd roared with rage at this reply.

"DEMON LOVERS!"

"DEMON WHORES!"

"KILL THEM FOR PROTECTING THE DEMON!"

These words rang throughout the area as the Jounin ran at the woman in front of him with the intent of killing her. "DIE YOU DEMON LOVING BLUE SKINNED BITC-ATCHH" His sentence was cut short as the leather clad swordswoman sidestepped his strike following with cutting him in half with her sword.

His screams of agony ended as he died. The mob froze in fear as they saw her glare at them. Her compatriot set the young child on the ground softly and then stepped next to her, their swords shining in blood and moonlight.

A few minutes later, all that was left in the alleyway were piles of severed corpses and puddles of blood.

***Two Hours Later***

Blue eyes open to see a roaring campfire. The soft feeling below him tells him that he is lying on a bed of furs. Sitting up, he turns and sees a pale skinned woman with odd metal armor sitting a feet away from him looking at a map. Hearing him shift, the woman turns and looks at him.

Scrambling to his feet, the small boy backs into a tree shaking in fear. "I'm sorry!" He cries, his face contorted in fear. "Please don't hurt me!" he then feels her wrap her arms around him, enveloping him in a hug. Frantically flailing his body, the boy panics in fear as he thinks she's trying to hurt him until he hears her voice. "Don't be afraid Little Naruto." She said softly into his ear. "You're safe now." He holds onto her tightly and buries his head into her chest crying his eyes out, causing her to look at him with sad eyes as she rocks him back and forth humming a soft lullaby. Hearing the soft tune, he slowly falls deeper into a dreamless sleep.

She continues to rock him back and forth as he sleeps noticing a figure walk into the lit area. "So he's asleep again." She turns to the voice and sees her companion. Nodding she replies, "Yes, he's been alone for long he didn't even know what a hug was."

Her blue skinned compatriot's eyes narrowed. "Those bastards, had they thought with their heads instead of not at all, they would see they the one they've been harming is nothing more than a lonely child." She said as she gripped her swords handle tightly.

She then sits down and with her comrade, watches their young charge sleep peacefully; both of them wishing that they could have arrived before his attack.

***Meanwhile, back in Konoha***

"Naruto…" muttered the elderly Hiruzen Sarutobi as he looked at the carnage before him. "Where are you?" he could only shake his head as he thought of the innocent child that suffered because of his failures. "INU!" He called out. A kneeling white haired figure appears behind him. 'Inu' responded. "Hokage-Sama! These 'people' were killed by a unique blade, but none I've ever seen before. And it appears that there were two assailants. Whatever did this didn't use chakra nor did it have any demoic aura which further disproves any idea of the Kyuubi's chakra being used." Nodding his head, the old Village leader looks at the wounds carved into the flesh of the villagers before him. These blade wounds were different than a katana or Zanbatou. That was for certain. The old man closed his eyes "And what of Naruto?" he questioned.

Sighing, Inu could only shake his head. "Nothing sir, whatever or whoever did this took him as they left. There's no trace and the trail's cold." He finished sadly.

Turning to the young ANBU captain, Hiruzen could only say "I hope he's safe Kakashi….I hope he's safe."

***With Naruto***

Naruto woke up after the sun kept getting in his face. Groaning, the small blonde sat up with dazed eyes. He turns his sights to see smoldering embers in the campfire. Remembering the incident last night, he turns around to see the woman from before. "I see you're up." A different voice said with amusement.

Turning his gaze, he sees a different woman. However her skin appears to be a light shade of blue. He blushes as he turns away. Raising an eyebrow, the woman then looked to see her comrade. "There you are. Where were you?" The brunette shrugged her shoulders, "I was bathing. Blood isn't fun to have in your hair." Nodding in agreement, the blue skinned woman saw that the brunette's hair was indeed damp.

"A-ano…." A small voice interrupts them, causing them to look at the blushing child. "W-who are you? And where am I?" The two woman sit on opposite sides of the young boy. "Naruto." Began the brunette. "What we're about to tell you is going to change your life. Most of it will sound like nonsense if not insane. But it's true alright?"

Nodding his head, she continued "It all begins with the term 'Dragonborn'. The term was first used in connection with the Covenant of Akatosh, when the blessed St. Alessia was given the Amulet of Kings and the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One were first lit. "Akatosh, looking with pity upon the plight of men, drew precious blood from his own heart, and blessed St. Alessia with this blood of Dragons, and made a Covenant that so long as Alessia's generations were true to the dragon blood, Akatosh would endeavor to seal tight the Gates of Oblivion, and to deny the armies of daedra and undead to their enemies, the Daedra-loving Ayleids." "Daedra?" the enthralled child interrupted. "Yes. Daedra. Oras you known them. Demons. Now, those blessed by Akatosh with "the dragon blood" became known more simply as Dragonborn. The connection with the rulers of the Ancient Cyrodilic Empire was thus there from the beginning - only those of the dragon blood were able to wear the Amulet of Kings and light the Dragonfires. All the legitimate rulers of the Empire were Dragonborn - the Emperors and Empresses of the first Cyrodilic Empire founded by Alessia; Reman Cyrodiil and his heirs; and of course Tiber Septim and his heirs, down to the rulers whose names are lost to time."

Pausing for a drink of water from her waterskin, the women continued.

"The history of the Dragon became lost in legend, and was forgotten by many due to the Oblivion Crisis." Seeing his questioning face, she decided to continue. "The conflict was sparked by the assassination of Emperor Uriel Septim VII in 3E 433 at the hands of the Order of the Mythic Dawn, a cult devoted to the worship of Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon. Dagon had conspired to conquer all of Nirn and Mundus, aided by Mankar Camoran, the leader of the Mythic Dawn. Dagon agreed to establish Camoran as the immortal ruler of Tamriel, although it is likely that Dagon never intended to keep this promise." She further continued the history of the event.

"Normally, the realms of Oblivion and Mundus are divided by a magical barrier that is impassable by both Daedra and mortals. The barrier only exists with the presence of a Septim on the Throne of Cyrodiil and while the Dragonfires are burning. With the last Septim Emperor and his only three heirs annihilated, however, Dagon was granted a means of access to the mortal world via Oblivion Gates, and was able to enter onto Nirn along with the Daedric Forces of Destruction to invade Tamriel.

The task of combating the Daedra and the Mythic Dawn fell to Uriel Septim's last surviving son, Martin Septim, as well as his companion known only as "The Hero of Kvatch." Together, Martin and the Hero recovered the Amulet of Kings from Mankar Camoran and the Mythic Dawn. The Amulet was a divine artifact required to rekindle the Dragonfires and restore the barriers between the two worlds.

The Oblivion Crisis devastated all the provinces of Tamriel, but the main theater in which it took place was the Imperial province of Cyrodiil. One city was entirely destroyed and several others left in ruin over the course of the Crisis. Eventually, the Hero recovered the Amulet of Kings from Camoran, Martin defeated Mehrunes Dagon in the Battle of the Imperial City, and the Gates of Oblivion, thus ending the Crisis and preventing the Daedra from ever starting another invasion."

Seeing her out of breath, the blue skinned woman touched her shoulder, "I'll continue from here." Turning to the blonde boy, she continued where her comrade had left off. "Two Hundred years after the Oblivion Crisis, in the Northern most province of Tamriel known as Skyrim, Alduin, the being who proclaimed himself to be the 'Firstborn of Akatosh' arose and began a path of destruction by resurrecting the deceased remains of his fellow dragons. He then attacked the Keep known as Helgen. What he didn't know was that there was a survivor of that attack. That survivor was the first documented Dragonborn in centuries." Pausing the story by Naruto's gasp, she smiled. "As time went by the Dragonborn traveled throughout Skyrim aiding in the end of the Skyrim Civil War caused by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak who had murdered the High King in order to usurp his throne." Raising her hand, she paused Naruto's question. "I will go into more details about the Civil War Later alright?" Seeing him nod she continued. "As he traveled, the Dragonborn became the Thane of all nine holds of Skyrim and furthermore killed all the dragons which attempted to destroy the holds themselves. After finally learning of the method to combat Alduin, the Dragonborn to the fight to him. Their battle raged for days, and with a final strike of his mighty blade, the Dragonborn slew his enemy, finally sending the Black Dragon to the Abyss. With Alduin dead, the dragons retreated back away from Skyrim and were lost to legends. After the peace had settled, the people of Skyrim made him High King, in which many years of peace was brought to Skyrim." She finished.

With wide eyes, the young blonde exclaimed in excitement at the tale he had been told, his head swam with the thoughts of the Dragonborn fighting Dragons and monsters.

Laughing at his actions, the brunette patted his head affectionately. "Would you like to know how all of this relates to you Naruto?" She said question a sincere smile. Having a confused look, Naruto simply nodded his head. She looked at him in the eyes, "You are the descendent of the last Dragonborn."

After processing what she had said, Naruto fainted. Both women chuckled at this.

***One Hour Later***

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." The brunette smiled when Naruto blushed at her statement. "How would you feel if you were told that you were related to a guy like that?" he said huffing. Chuckling, the blue skinned women looked at him "Touché, but nevertheless, you have the blood of a Dragonborn." Looking at her, "But how would you know?" he asked.

The brunette answered this. "You see, after his death, the Dragonborn would check on his descendants every now and then to see how his bloodline is." She then frowned. "When he saw how you were treated, he asked Akatosh himself if you could receive aid. Akatosh accepted his request and sent us to watch over you."

"Why you though?" he asked sincerely. The brunette smiled at him, "Because when I was last alive, I was Lydia, the Housecarl of the Dragonborn, the one who protected all that he owned, including his life." The now named Lydia explained. Naruto turned to the blue skinned woman, "What about you?"

She smiled at him. "I was a friend of the Dragonborn, but I was also the protector of your other ancestor." Bewildered, Naruto exclaimed "What other ancestor?!"

Laughing at this, she explained "The grandchild of the Dragonborn married the great-grandchild of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater; and I served as his housecarl Irileth." She said with a proud smile on her face.

Sighing, Lydia turned to Naruto, "Naruto, after seeing what those villagers are willing to do, I want you become as strong as you can be. But that can't happen if you stay there." His eyes looked at his feet, "But…I want to be a strong Shinobi to Saru-jiji proud…" a hand touched his shoulder, "If you wish, we can bring you back in a few years so that you can still become a Shinobi." Eyes bringing with joy, Naruto hugged Irileth tightly. Not used to physical contact, Irileth patted the boys back as he hugged her.

***Seven Years Later***

"-Hokage-Sama."

"Hmm?!" Hiruzen said as his attention was brought back to the Chunin in front of him. "Very well Otaku-Kun. That will be all." Bowing slightly, the Shinobi left the office.

'If only there was a distraction to get me away from this paperwork…' the old Hokage silently cried as he looked at the massive pile of paperwork, until he suddenly heard a commotion outside his office.

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

"BLAMMMMMMM"

The door slammed opened to reveal a bright light, momentarily blinding the Sandaime. Once his vision returned to normal, he could only gasp at the figure before him.

The figure is wearing odd bone-like armor with a large Shield-like object made of similar material on his back. A massive bone-like sword rested alongside the figures shield. The figure takes of his helmet revealing bright blonde hair.

"Hey Saru-Jiji. Miss me?"

Naruto Uzumaki was back.

**Kigen: Booyah! I love that! Took me awhile to get this done. What do you think? This story is going to be another harem story, but it won't be a massive one unless you want it to be. Read and Review People!**

I'm gonna go eat some cheesecake!


	2. Hiatus

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Kigen: Hello my loyal readers. I'm afraid to say that I will be taking a hiatus for now. I had several chapters for several different stories all typed up and ready to post, however, my computer got hacked last week and the only way I could restore my laptop was to completely wipe the damn thing. I was beyond pissed. I mean COME ON! I finally finish all that work and it gets destroyed?! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL?!**

**(sighs)**

**There's no helping it now. Thankfully I can just rewrite them (inwardly cries at the amount of work I have to do…..again) I can manage. I'll put up the re-typed chapters as soon as possible. **

**Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice day.**

**NOW WHERE'S MY GODDAMN CHEESECAKE!? **


End file.
